Little Heroes
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: When Matt accidentally turns the heroes five-years-olds its up to him to look after them. In the insanity that follows anything can happen. Mostly characters from seasons 1 and 2 including the living, dead and characters phased out. Hiatus.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or PBS, so don't sue me! I just came up with the idea!**

**Hi guys! This is a little idea I came up with. The chapters aren't that long but that will make it easier to update between the chapters of my other stories.**

**I will add more and I have a few ideas, but if any of have an idea for the little Heroes, review and tell me it!**

**Without further ado, I give you my story.**

"WAAA!" Nathan cried at the top of his tiny lungs. "What happened? Why am I so little? I wanna be normal! I'm supposed to be a congressman! I want it back!"

Little Peter, however paid no attention to his wailing older brother, instead he ran around the room, with his arms out like an airplane squealing, "This is so awesome! I can run around for more than five minutes! Nathan, come on, you gotta try this!"

They had both been turned into five year olds; Nathan in the suit he wore the night before shrunken to fit his new size, making him look a little pompous. Peter however looked like one cool little kid with his t-shirt and jeans.

Nathan sat down cross-legged on the floor, throwing a tantrum, "No! I don't wanna! I'm just gonna sit here 'til I get changed back!"

Peter now zoomed around Nathan, making noises much like an airplane, "Come on Nathan! Vroom with me!"

Nathan's bottom lip protruded in a pout, "No. I don't wanna. Vrooming is for little kids."

Peter stopped and squeaked with his little voice, and jumped up and down, "Don't you see it, Nathan? We are little kids! We can do anything we want!"

Nathan crossed his little arms in resolve his voicing whining as he missed his responsible life, "Well I don't wanna. I just want to be normal again. I miss my family!"

Peter stuck out his tongue, "Fine! I tried to cheer you up! You can just mope! Mopey! But I'm not gonna stay here. I'm gonna run around and have fun!"

Peter made for the door, but Nathan jumped up, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Peter pointed to the door and said in an obvious tone, "Um…going outside?"

Nathan made a face that showed how preposterous he thought the idea was, "You can't go outside, you silly head! What will people think when they see you?"

Peter did not see the problem, "That I am the most adorable little boy they have ever seen?"

Nathan made a face, "No! They will wonder where the adult you went and think something weird happened and next thing you know, I'm not congressman anymore! Instead we are being dissected and treated like children!"

Peter was not fazed by his older brother's hysteric proclamations, "Fine, you stay inside. I, however am gonna run and play wherever I want, and you're not gonna stop me!"

And with that Peter ran outside like a typical five year old, shutting the door in his brother's scowling face.

-O-

Parkman meanwhile was just waking up.

"Ma-att? Oh Ma-att? Wake up!" A way too squeaky voice called over the telepath.

He opened his eyes reluctantly, his head still hurting from hours of power practice and a hangover from drinking too much last night. _Note to self, stop drinking after training._

With that reminder logged away, Matt sat up. What he saw was shocking. Next to him, was a five-year-old girl who had just called his name. Groggily he asked, "Did you just call me by my name?"

The small girl sighed heavily, "Of course I did! Finally you woke up! I've been trying for the past half- hour. How much did you drink last night?"

Parkman was quite confused, "Um, I'm still a little fuzzy, who are you?"

The little girl gave an exasperated sigh, "That's why I've been trying to wake you, Matt. I'm Molly!"

This news shocked Matt, "You're Molly? But Molly is 10 not five, you must be at least half her age. How did you get in here?"

Molly was obviously tired of having to explain to the hung-over man, "I am Molly! Listen, I think you did this! You're a telepath and your father could project stuff. I think you're training, drinking, and " here she pointed at the TV which was turned onto PBS kids, "your apparent lack of taste when it comes to TV, combined and turned me into a five year old."

Parkman stared at Molly as his own brain put all the pieces together, "I think you're right. Wow, you are one smart ten-year-old."

She smiled at the compliment and stood up, "Come on, we gotta see if you affected anyone else. Matt stood at her prompting. He now realized he never changed last night, so he was ready to go. He also saw that Molly had already gotten ready for when he woke up.

With a plan in mind the two headed to the door to find the other heroes, and see what state they are in.

**There you go! Kinda short, but I hope you liked it!**

**Remember you can review and tell me what you thought as well as any ideas you might have!**


	2. The Crash Start to the Mission

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the awesome heroes, but I do own the idea of them being five, thank you very much!**

**Wow! You guys really liked this! That's great! Thank you guys!**

**I will now briefly thank all my reviewers and answer their questions:**

**Horrowshowandlovely- Thank you! And I'm not sure what you mean by influence mojo. Sorry. Glad you liked it tho.**

**Kabula873- yes, being a plane would be quite fun. Plus I thot that since Peter can fly, it seemed like he would do that.**

**Pawfoot- thank you bunches, review more.**

**Padfoot- rawr- Many more funny things are to come, don't worry. Review often!**

**Sudoku- well, I never really liked Nathan much. Plus when he was discovering his powers Peter was so open to it and exploring it. Nathan was just concentrating on the election.**

**Spankingfemfatale- The next few chapters will deal with gathering all the heroes that have been affected. Thanks for the review!**

**HRInuyashaFan16- Yay! Thanks!**

**LostBluePhantom- yep he's adorable and very lovable. Glad you thot so!**

**Queen of the solar system- ha! You quoted me1 you flatter me! Hiro was already set to be seen. And since your review I have received an idea for Sylar so you will see him too. Unfortunately I don't know Adam well enough to imagine him as a five year old. I f I get to know him more, he may make an appearance. Ok?**

**Thank you to everyone who reads my story! And be sure to review!**

**Now on with the story!**

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" five year old Peter Petrelli taunted his brother as he ran at top speed through the hotel's hallway.

"Can too!" Nathan puffed as he pursued Peter.

"Can not!" Peter called back as he continued to gain speed.

"Can too!"

"Can not-" Peter began as he rounded the corner and collided promptly with Matt.

Nathan not noticing Peter's taunt being cut off kept running, and he to ran straight into the telepath and fell to the floor with his brother.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Parkman stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the boys who ran into him.

"Peter? Nathan?" He asked in confusion.

The two boys gave ashamed faces from where they lay on the floor before-

"He started it!" Nathan quickly proclaimed while pointing to his younger brother.

Peter made a face, "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I don't care who started it!" Matt yelled, stopping the Petrelli's argument, "I only want to know if both of you are Peter and Nathan!"

The boys stood and Peter spoke while doing so, "Yeah, we are. But Nathan's being a rotten party- pooper and won't let me have any fun!"

Nathan glared at Peter, "I'm only doing it so I will still be Congressman when I get out of this nightmare! And I am not a party pooper!"

Matt held out his hands quickly to stop a fight and to slow the development of a headache.

The boys stopped but still glared at each other.

"Boys." Molly sighed as she surveyed the brothers from behind Parkman.

The Petrelli's noticed the little girl for the first time and Peter asked, "Molly? Did you get changed too?"

Molly nodded, "Yep, though this change isn't as big for me because I just went through all this a few years ago."

"Lucky" Nathan muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Molly looked at the little congressman then back at Peter, "What's his problem?"

Peter sighed, "He's bitter cause he wants all his responsibilities back. Not sure why though."

Molly shrugged. Nathan now ignored them and asked Matt a question, "So what were you two doing?"

Parkman found it slightly difficult to have a mature conversation with a five year old, but managed, "Well, Molly figured out that I accidentally caused it and we are gonna see how many other people were affected by it."

Nathan's little eyes popped way open, "Wait. You caused this? How could you?"

Matt quickly switched topics, "I don't wanna talk about it. Um, I hope you don't mind, but I would prefer if you guys came with us. You two clearly need supervision."

Molly quickly whispered in Peter's ear what happened and the two giggled.

Meanwhile Nathan agreed to Matt's suggestion, "We'll go with you."

Parkman nodded, "I'll probably regret this, but I suppose now it's good."

Only the heroes were using the occupied rooms on this floor so it would be easier. Matt followed closely by the brothers and Molly went to the nearest door and knocked.

The door was not opened, but they all heard this:

"YATAAAAAA!"

**Gee, I wonder who would yell "YATAAAAA!!"**

**You will see more of him if you review!**

**So go ahead and do it!**


	3. Bed Bouncing

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. I don't own the show or characters of heroes. I wish I did, but what can you do?**

**I only came up with the idea and wrote this.**

**To my reviewers: Thank you! Thank you soooo much! I cannot tell you how much all the reviews you have given me has meant to me. Just keep giving me as many reviews and chapter four will be here in no time.**

**Individual thanks time!**

**LostBluePhantom- just a quick q for you, what is LMAO? Ok, kensei'll show up. But as Kensei the nice not psychotic.**

**Pawfoot- Nathan is so concentrating on being older he does forget that he is being a typical whiny kid. And yes, I like Mohinder so he shall show up soon.**

**Lalagrl223- aww, I made you laugh a bunch? That's awesome. Claire is also one of my fav heroes so therefore she must show up. Thanks for all your comments, they were lovely.**

**Amy-the-rat- I don't know Japanese so, yes Hiro will be a fluent English speaker. A good author never reveals all the characters at once, but there will be plenty soon enough.**

**Surima Anouk- All in good time, my dear reader. All in good time. And just for the review, I'll add West into the mix.**

**HRInuyashaFan16- Well, this chappie gives you a taste.**

**Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli- thank you so much! Yep, Peter adjusted fast to his powers and saving the world, so why not being five? And you are quite right about little Nathan. He is always the reluctant one. And yes YATAAA means Hiro, cus it's his catchphrase.**

**Winterlover:- you flatter me with your praise.**

**Kay- yeah I thought since molly was in the same age group no she would get along well with the boys.**

**Horrowshowandlovely- thanks for the enlightenment. I love superheroes but unfortunately own very little comics. :(**

**Birdhearted- Thanks! I appreciate it!**

**WhispersAScream- this story belongs to no season. It is a mingling of a random selected group of heroes. Nathan is a lot better in season 2, I'll agree but for this story's purposes, I thot he would be like that.**

**Queen of the solar system- yep! Hiro has arrived!**

**Now that that is out of the way, you can read the chappie!**

"YATAAAAA!!!" the cry of joy could be heard out in the hallway.

"Hiro!" Peter squeaked and without permission or any problem, he ran forward and opened the unlocked door.

Three little boys jumped in glee on the twin beds before the four in the hallway. On the one to the right five year old Ando and Kensei were jumping in turns. On the other Hiro was jumping higher than the other two and upon seeing Peter running towards him, spread his arms out wide and cried, "YATAAAA!! Peter! Isn't this awesome!"

Peter, now clambering on the bed exclaimed, "Yeah it is!"

And before the others could do anything, Peter began jumping alongside Hiro excitedly, looking very much like a happy five-year old boy.

Kensei from the other bed squeaked while he jumped, "Who's the new guy?"

Peter finally managed between the bounces to say, "I'm- Peter!-Who- are- you?"

Bouncing beside Ando pleasantly, Kensei answered, "My- name- is- Kensei!- Hiro- brought- me- here- from- the- past- on- accident!- But- this- place- is- so-cool!"

"Sweet!" Peter exclaimed as he plopped down on the bed and slid off, still managing to talk to the Japanese legend, turned five, "This is my brother, Nathan. But he's a spoil- sport! And this- this is Molly! She's pretty cool. And this grown-up is Matt Parkman! We think he's the one who made us like this. But I think it is soo cool!"

The other three jumped off the beds and ran over to meet the new arrivals. Hiro dipped his little head to all three, but to Nathan he said, "Greetings, Spoilsport!"

Nathan scowled at the name and glared at peter as though the whole situation was his little brother's fault.

They dipped their heads even further when greeting Molly and Kensei even kissed her little hand. Molly blushed.

When the bouncing boys reached Matt, they hugged his legs to show how happy they were to be five.

Matt shook his legs, "That's great, but I need my legs."

And reluctantly they let him go.

Ando made a small pout, "I miss bouncing."

Kensei lowered his head, "Me too."

Peter jumped in front of them, "We can always bounce later! Besides, we're on a mission! We can't bounce now!"

Hiro's eyes lit up at the word mission, "A mission? What kind of mission?"

Little Peter became like a boy plotting a quest for the cookie jar, "We're gonna find all the other heroes and see if they are kids too! It'll be fun!"

"Ooooh! Sounds fun! We're in!" Hiro squealed excitedly as he, Ando, Kensei, and Peter ran out the door closely followed by Molly and Parkman, with Nathan grouchily bringing up the rear.

As they started down the hallway a door opened just ahead of them. From inside the room came another five-year old boy. He wore a black trench coat that reached his calves. His eyes were cast to the floor. Though his voice was small like the others, there was something in his voice that seemed, to a small degree threatening. As he spoke, his eyes lifted so they could see his face clearly, "You thought you could get rid of me. But I, in my new more agile state, will kill you all! For I am Sylar, your worst nightmare!"

**And end!**

**Remember if you wanna see some more heroes, what happens next, or a specifically requested hero, you gotta review!**

**I will now leave you to it!**


	4. The Colorfulness of Sylar

**Disclaimer: aw, so sad. I don't own the awesome Heroes people.**

**I appreciate all the reviews I got, even if there weren't as many. I guess those who didn't return for this chapter don't like me any more. I say, "Who cares? I still got a bunch of people who read and review and appreciate my hard wok.**

**Now I will thank the aforementioned people:**

**Queen of the solar system- I am glad you liked the new additions to the cast of little heroes. Keep Reading & Reviewing!**

**Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli- yeah, Peter and Hiro were about the same in the show when it came to saving the world and accepting their powers, so I decided they'd be good friends. Don't worry; Nathan will get better in the story. I just had to give him the awkward denial stage. lol. Mohinder should arrive soon and be his adorable Indian self.**

**Sudoku- thanks, and I think Hiro did understand what he said. Yep, poor matt. But after all the Hiro's are introduced it'll be easier, cus some will go off on cookie missions and stuff. You're right and the story will sport a better Nathan soon.**

**LostBluePhantom- ah, thanks. Glad you liked Kensei. I shall think about reviewers, but not til after we meet all the heroes. Glad you enjoy my story that much!**

**Padfoot-rawr- you make me blush! Thanks, I'll try to post more as the inspiration and reviews hit.**

**Horrowshowandlovely- he may mention brains and stuff later but other junk is going on now. I shall try.**

**Cirana- thank you muchness for the review!**

**Pawfoot- aww, thanks! I do think little Sylar in his own way is adorable (can't say I like big Sylar tho, but that's just me.)**

**Okay, you can read the funness now!**

"Sylar." Peter said in his small unafraid voice.

"Ah, Peter." Little Sylar said in his tiny evil voice almost as if greeting an old friend, "It's been awhile. Maybe this time, I'll actually get to finish the job I started.'

Out of the blue, Nathan charged at the five-year-old psycho, screaming, "Don't you touch my brother!"

Sylar squealed pain, his face contorted, "Geroff me! Geroff me! I'll kill you for this!"

Ando couldn't help but see the hilarity of the statement, "I thought you said you were already gonna kill us all. What more could you do to Nathan?"

Still trying to break free of the baby Congressman's grasp, Sylar managed to get out, "Maybe I'll just kill him more!"

Kensei stared down at the less then threatening kid killer, "You know, he doesn't seem as bad as you said he was. He's downright harmless."

And through all this, Nathan sat punching away on top of Sylar. Peter went over to his brother punching the groaning form of Sylar, "You know, I think you got 'em. He won't be getting up anytime soon."

Nathan nodded and reluctantly backed away from the little lunatic, "Alright, but if he makes one move, I'll sock 'em 'til he won't be able to hurt anyone."

Matt now stepped forward and knelt next to Nathan, "I'll make sure he won't."

He then got up and picked up the moaning five year old, "Come on, Mr. Killer. You're going into timeout."

As though time out was far worse then the beating he had just received, the ex-threat began crying pathetically, "I don't wanna go in Time Out. I wanna get down. I promise I won't kill nobody! I promise!"

But Parkman ignored the sad little wails and slung him over his shoulder, he was just heading back to his room to deposit the maniac, when Hiro stopped him.

"Wait. Where are you going?" The little time- traveler looked so sad.

Matt turned and looked at the sad face, "I have to put Sylar into time out."

"But what about the mission?" Hiro asked.

Matt was finding it hard to see the little boy so down, "We can do that later."

Hiro now looked down, "But why can't we do it now?"

Trying not to cave, Matt answered, "Because, Sylar has to go to time out,"

Hiro now shuffled his feet pathetically, "Can't you do that later?"

Parkman shifted how he held Sylar, to see Hiro better, "Maybe, but what will we do with him now?"

Hiro looked up with hope in his eyes, "You could carry him or leave him in the room or have Nathan walk next to him. He probably won't lift a finger with the possibility of becoming a punching bag."

Sighing heavily, Matt said, "Fine! We'll continue with the mission."

At this announcement all the kids (including Nathan to a degree) cheered and ran to hug Parkman around the legs.

After a little bit of shooing, Parkman's legs were freed and he set Sylar down on the ground. He had finally stopped crying but was still quite upset. Matt squatted down beside the ticking temper tantrum, and got real close. Putting on his sternest voice, Parkman began, "Now if I get any trouble from you, and I mean any, I will put in time out so long you will forget what its like to have fun. Understand?"

Little Sylar looked at Parkman as though he would like nothing better than to cut his head open, but instead nodded.

Parkman looked him right in the eye and said, "Good."

He then rose and said, "All right, let's go."

And just as the rather large group set off again; the door ahead opened again, but this time it wasn't Sylar coming to threaten them, instead a little brunette boy came flying out with a little blonde girl who squealed, "Higher, West!"

"Claire?" Peter asked incredulously.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, lets think who's next.**

**I'm sure you all could tell by the names, but if you want to see more of them, you gotta review and let me know to keep going.**


	5. Last Stop

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not cool enough to own Heroes or anything.**

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry I took longer. But I have been super busy and writing some other stuff. But I'm back now. And if I get more reviews then last time, I will update sooner, cus last chap didn't get as much attention.**

**Time to thank my happy reviewers:**

**Sudoku- Thank you so much for your happy comments. About the characters, they will be incorporated but not the main focus people. Just for reference those introduced these last few chaps and this one are the main characters, those introduced next chap are extra.**

**Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli- Your review was great as per usual. I'm happy you like my story a lot. Yeah, Nathan will be better now, don't worry. He's getting used to being five again. Yep, Matt has a lot on his hands, but it'll get easier after this.**

**Pawfoot- As soon as I decided to add in Sylar, I realized how much fun I could have with him and the lines I could give him. He is a little silly head.**

**Horrowshowandlovely- I was never that big of a Sylar fan til I started writing little Sylar and realized what a hoot he could be. Good suggestion, but to keep my rating and to stick to my original plan, I don't think Kensei will go to a bar, he might try Matt's minibar, but not a real bar.**

**LostBluePhantom- Yep they're here! I will try to put Nikki in there but like I said to Sudoku, she'll probably be an extra character. She'll still be in it, but she won't lead possible future missions.**

**55Valencia55- Thank you! I shall try to arrange the characters. Just so everyone knows, Mohinder is guaranteed. I love him and he's hasn't been in the last chapters cus he was harder to incorporate.**

**Inflatable Marshmellows- Yeah, still not sure where I got the idea, but I love it! And to think when I first posted it I was afraid no one would like it. I was happily proved wrong.**

**Birdhearted- Yep, Sylar is here and he's crazy. Yeah, West was suggested so I went ahead and added him. Like I said, Mohinder will be here soon enough and be better and funny in future chapters.**

**Paperclip-Sized-Memories- Yay! I'm glad you liked it. (hugs) I hope you can write more cus of this. And what is the difference between Winchester and wee!chester? (not a supernatural fan that much) I wish you knew the people but I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry; your story is just fine.**

**I'm done, you can read now!**

"WEEEEEEE!!!!!" little Claire squealed happily as she zoomed above the other heroes in the hotel hallway clutching West's waist tightly.

"Claire?" Peter exclaimed at seeing her.

She looked down at the group with a silly smile, "Peter! Isn't this awesome? We're flying!"

"That is so cool!" Five-year-old Hiro squeaked pointing at the flying duo.

"That certainly is an interesting power." Crazy little Sylar noted as he rubbed his hands together greedily.

Nathan heard and turned to face the lunatic, "Don't even think about it. The 'no touchy' rule applies to everyone."

Sylar turned around and muttered darkly, "We'll see about that."

But no one heard or cared, they were all paying attention to the flying five-year-olds. Peter called to them now, "Hey Claire! Could you tell your friend to land a second so we can meet him?"

Claire nodded and locked eyes with West then pointed down. He landed with ease. Claire was still quite giggly from flight, "Hey everybody! This is my buddy West! He can fly like an airpane!"

West blushed slightly and brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes, "Hey!"

Everyone kind of surrounded him asking him questions when Matt couldn't stand it anymore, "GUYS! He is not something at a petting zoo. You have to give him some space."

Most of them made pouting faces but stepped back a few steps. Glad he got that handled Matt continued, "Now, there's only one more door on this floor, so we are going to go in there and then straight back to my hotel room. No questions, no buts, and no whining. Is that understood?"

They all sadly agreed.

"Good." Parkman said, "Now lets tackle this last room and we'll go back."

He led the way and knocked on the last door.

"Who is it?" an intelligent voice asked.

"Its Parkman and the other heroes. Can we come in?"

"Yes, sure." The voice answered.

Warily the telepath and sole grownup of the group did as the voice commanded.

Inside another five-year-old could found but this one was sitting on the floor near the couch with about fifteen textbooks half his size stacked all around him and open.

"Mohinder?" Parkman asked incredulously, "What are you doing?"

Mohinder closed the textbook open in his lap, his short black hair blown in the breeze created by the action. He looked a little agitated, "I am trying to figure out what happened to me-" he then spotted the gaggle of five-year-olds, "-um… us."

He then spotted Sylar among the group and stood up pointing, "You killed my father!" And made to run at him, but Matt stepped in front of him, "I know, but right now, he can't do much."

Sylar looked hurt by this statement, "What do you mean, I can't do much? I can still eat your brians! I will have your powers soon enough! I will kill you all while you sleep!"

Matt looked down at the delusional little boy, "It's brains, and no you can't."

"Mohinder!" Molly exclaimed running over to her hero.

"Molly. What are you doing here? Do you know what happened to us?" Mohinder asked, like a concerned parent.

Molly giggled slightly, "I'm fine and I was here with Matt. Oh, and he accidentally caused this. Don't have time to explain it now, but it's actually kinda funny."

Mohinder nodded, "I'll take your word for it."

He then stared about at all the other five-year-old heroes, "What were you all doing?"

Molly quickly explained, "We were out looking to see who else was effected. You were our last stop. We gotta go back to the room now though; Matt's getting a little annoyed and Sylar has to go in Time Out."

Matt heard this and was reminded, "Okay everyone! This was the last room. We have to go back to my room now."

There were many groans but the crowd left Mohinder's room anyway and headed down the hallway. Matt fished out his room key, only to find that his door was already open slightly. Cautiously, Matt opened the door the rest of the way to reveal his room, "What the-!"

**Again I am sorry I write short chappies but it's the reason I update as much as I do.**

**Here by popular demand and my own liking of him, Mohinder has arrived.**

**Okay peeps, you know the drill, if you want more adventures of the little heroes or wanna see what's next you gotta review!**

**Oh and this here is a personal plea, I wrote a little oneshot for Sarah and Casey from the show Chuck. I know most of you don't watch Chuck or like oneshots or like the ship Casey/ Sarah. But I really like it and I can't post it. They have yet to create a category for Chuck. But please, email fanfiction and ask for a category. I would REALLY appreciate it. Like really.**

**Okay, enough begging, review!**


	6. What Waited in the Room

**Disclaimer: Ah! Curse NBC! Why must I admit the awesomest show around doesn't belong to me! Why!?**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**People, you are brilliant! All of your reviews and attention is why I write as much as I do. Without you, this story, like so many others I have started before this one, would have been discarded.**

**Now thanks time-**

**Amy-the-rat: Yep, I am really liking little Sylar. Oh, I am not going to give this story up that quickly, adventures will occur. Glad you like my story.**

**Birdhearted: Thanks, continue reviewing and I shall keep telling you what's next.**

**Kabula873: that would but, sorry, I already had this chappie planned and the next one too.**

**55Valencia55: yeah, I wanted Mohinder to jump Sylar but I didn't want a Nathan repeat. But they will feud.**

**Writerchick786:Yay! I like how people seem to like reading little Sylar as much as I am enjoying writing him. He is such a hoot. Yeah, I figured Mohinder would still be protective. Don't worry much more is coming.**

**Kay: hank you so much for reviewing and I am glad you liked Mohinder he is such a cutie.**

**Surima Anouk: Aww, thanks! Hmm… those characters would make things more interesting. We shall see. You are creative.**

**Pawfoot: Keep reviewing!**

**Queen of the solar system: Yep yep yep! I appreciate your review and comments keep reading!**

**Inflatable Marshmellows: Good guesses, but I'm thinking something bigger. Read more!**

**HeroesBonesSNPB: Nice name and thank you muchness!**

**Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli: Yeah, Mohinder is such a cute little geek, gotta love him. Nathan and Mohinder are currently two people that will help him stay in check. Read below to answer your questions.**

**Panda: Yeah, West is growing on me so he's in now. Thank you so much for reviewing and your comments are quite fun.**

**Horrowshowandlovely: Sorry, I don't know any artic monkeys, I came up with that mangling of brains all on my own (after a suggestion form a reader of course) but I don't know who they are.**

**Anyways, now that that's over with I will let you guys read in peace:**

"What the?" Matt asked in confusion and growing frustration as he stared at the mess that was once his room. The five year olds with him looked on with longing at the five year olds inside the room.

As they tried to get in past Parkman he stepped in front of them to assess the damage himself. On one wall in the living room, Isaac Mendez sat, his eyes misted over by his power, coloring the wall in front of him with a large pack of crayons. Nikki sat huddled in the corner, "I'm Nikki. I'm Nikki. I'm Nikki."

But what really caught his attention was what appeared to be feuding twin girls. They both had short black hair and wore the same clothes. One was saying in a deep unnatural voice, "Stop mimicking me."

But whatever effect she wanted she didn't get, for the other would do the same. He stepped forward and asked, "First off, how in the world did all of you get in here? And second, what are you and your' twin doing?"

The little girl that had spoke in the deep tone first answered in an annoyed tone, "First off, Bennet took us in here. When he found out about us all being kids, he took us all in here and then went out to look for everyone else. And secondly, that thing isn't my twin. My name is Eden and I think her name is Candice, but as soon as we met she changed from what she looked like into me! And she won't stop mimicking me! Even my persuasion isn't working on her! It is soooo annoying."

As she said all this, Candice was imitating Eden's every movement and expression. Matt noticed this and looked down at her, "Stop it! Her power may not affect you much, but I have one that will."

Her lip trembled as she looked up at him in slight fright, "What is it? What can you do?"

He answered with all seriousness, "I can put you in Time Out."

Candice nodded at the threat of the severe punishment, and quickly morphed back into a brunette little girl and fled from the almighty adult. He sighed then looked around at the scene before him. Candice sulked on the couch while Nikki turned into Jessica and started giggling with Nathan. Hiro and Kensei were dueling with plastic samurai swords while Ando cheered on Hiro and Molly egged on Kensei. Eden attempted to distract Mohinder as he was making notes of everyone behaviors on the wall next to Isaacs's masterpiece (a lovely picture of a bunny rabbit hopping through a green field). Peter and West were having flying competitions near the ceiling while Claire watched, fascinated, from below. Sylar, meanwhile, was whispering fervently to himself, relieved that Matt had forgotten his Time Out and secretly planned the perfect murder of each hero.

Parkman buried his face into his hands, not sure how he was going to handle all of these five year olds by himself. It was at that moment that the door opened and all noise stopped. Three five-year-old boys could be seen in the doorway. The little boy on the right had dark skin and an unfathomable expression. The boy on the left had short brunette hair and an energetic look. But the one in the middle was who caught the most eyes. He had short dirty blonde hair appeared to be holding something to his left and had horn-rimmed glasses.

"Claire?" the brunette asked.

"Zach?" She fired back.

"Claire?" Bennet demanded.

"AAH! HRG!" West exclaimed.

"Haitian man?" Mohinder inquired.

"Peter?" The empty space beside HRG called.

"Claude?" Peter questioned.

"ENOUGH!" Parkman yelled.

**Hee hee! New heroes!**

**If you guys wanna see how these new heroes will mingle with the others, you have to review!**

**Oh and in the next few chapters they will start having adventures, but I don't have many ideas. What I need from you guys is some ideas. All will be heard and most will be accepted, but I have the right to choose what is and isn't accepted and artistic liberty with the ideas, but most likely I will like them and use them. Just so you guys know.**


	7. Claire's Amusing Relations

**Disclaimer: You caught me! I don't own heroes! WAH!**

**Thank you SOOOOOO much all of you brilliant reviewers, you all make me uber-happy!**

**I will now do a mass thanks and then respond to individual ideas and questions. Okay? I appreciate you all equally though.**

**YAY! I am SOOOOOOO happy that many of you enjoyed my last chapter as much as you did! To those of you with quotes, that was bloody brilliant and made me do a private happy-dance. It's that great. To those of you who claimed I made their day, no, you made my day by saying that. To those of you concerned for Parkman: Don't worry sitters will arrive in one of the next few chaps.**

**Surima Anouk- Great ideas, I really mean that. I actually dreamed up Claude and cookie jars, though, so you are smart. Good ideas.**

**Sudoku- Yes, dead peeps means more chaos. I didn't think about immuning Haitian, I guess its more accurate or whatev. **

**Inflatable Marshmellows- I got a better idea then Daycare (grins evilly) oh and (shudders) no Bob. Really don't like him.**

**Celtic Aurora- If you can figure out a way to get little Peter out of my story, he's all yours but I'm still trying myself.**

**Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli- dead peeps are cool with me. And I lovest Mohinder too.**

**Panda- (shudders again) sorry alejandro and maya will not be featured in MY story. I do not need some bawling little girl running around and killing the heroes. Micah was requested this chap by someone else as well, so I guess I'll put him in. As for the getting loose idea, I like it, I'll see if I can do it later.**

**Okay, you are free to read now! Hope you like it and review!**

"AAAAAAAHH! HRG!" West squeaked from a corner of the ceiling farthest away from Claire's father, "I will never come back down!"

"West! Don't be silly! My daddy would never do anything to you. Besides, he would have told me if he did. We made a pacty thing that we wouldn't lie to each other. And I know he wouldn't go back on it." Claire proclaimed to the trembling flying boy, then turned to her dad, "Right Daddy?"

HRG shuffled his small feet and looked down and his shoes, "That's not exactly true, Claire-Bear. There's something I gotta tell you."

The cheerleader looked at her father with horror, "What!? You lied to me! WAH! West, get back down here and take me with you!"

West swooped down and grabbed her before retreating back to the corner. HRG put on a disapproving face and stomped his much smaller foot saying, "Claire, get back down here this instant."

She stuck out her tongue in defiance, "Or what? You'll lie? Oooh, I got it! You'll throw your glasses at me!"

HRG began to throw a fit and jumped up and down frantically, "Don't make fun of the glasses! They are my trademark! They are what makes me HRG!"

West looked at Claire and said simply, "He's right about that you know."

Claire stuck out her lip in a pout, "I don't care! My daddy's a meanie head."

HRG took a deep breath to calm him and turned to Nathan who stood beside him, "Hey, you can fly. How about father to father, you do me a favor and get Claire down from there?"

Nathan scoffed, "Heck, no. The only person allowed to lie around here is me. I say, if she wants to, she can hang up there with the strange boy we don't know as long as she wants."

He then turned and left the room. As he left another boy entered the doorless room. He had a cute hairstyle and headphones around his neck with a backpack on his back. Though awed by the powers around him, Zach was in slight shock of it all. It was then that he noticed his once great friend on the ceiling with another boy, "Claire? What are you doing up there?"

She looked down at the cute little boy, "Zach! I am so happy you are here!" She noticed her father leaving the room and knew it was safe to come down, so turned to the flying boy, "It's okay, we can go back down now."

The flying wonder landed safely and released the little cheerleader. She promptly rushed over to the Texas boy and gave him a big hug. When they let go she turned to West and ushered him closer, "West, this is my friend from Odessa, Zach. Zach, this is my flying neighbor from California, West."

The little boys jealously shook hands wary of one another. Claire however, was unaware of the tension and beaming, "I am so happy that I can hang out with both of you! This is awesome."

The boys' gazes never left the other but both nodded. Each wanting her to be their friend and their friend alone. As the two stared the other down, the tension was suddenly too much and burst everywhere. West grabbed Claire's wrist and made to take to the skies--erm… ceiling, but was stopped. West had grabbed hold of her other wrist and surprisingly kept them grounded. West tugged and tugged, while he and the protesting Claire's arm were off the ground, but Zach's end was grounded. The five-year-old's feet began to dig into the carpet. Though enduring minor pains, Claire could not help but be amazed by the untapped strength of her old best friend, "Wowzee! You're super too! You got strength!"

It was then, in the middle of the human tug-o-war contest that Matt returned from placing Sylar in Time Out under the Haitian's supervision. Gaping at the sight before him, Matt bellowed, "Let go of her this instant!"

The boys reluctantly dropped the arms of the indestructible cheerleader, and West floated back to the ground. Parkman's face was indignant, "What in the world do you two think you were doing? Just because she'll regenerate, doesn't mean it won't hurt!"

The boys were strangely silent. Matt's eyebrows furrowed, "Well?"

Zach bravely spoke up but kept his eyes averted, "Well, Claire was my friend first, and flyboy here was trying to steal her away. And then I discovered I had super-strength and it was really weird and…"

It was here that Zach's voice trailed off incomprehensibly and Matt turned his penetrating gaze to West.

The once cocky boy now just whispered, "What he said."

Parkman looked disapprovingly upon the whole scene and began, "I am very disappointed in both of you-"

CRASH!

The sound of something breaking spelled out from the kitchen, followed by a small, "Whoops!" In a distinctly British accent.

**And that's that! If you want more, well you know the drill:**

**REVIEW!**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	8. Cookies and Whistleblowers

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, you know what goes here. I woefully admit that the heroes enterprise isn't mine.**

**Newsflash: I have specially created a myspace for fanfiction. There you can view some pictures I found that resemble the little heroes. Not all of these are what I wanted but they kinda look like them and I thought I'd post them anyway. Also to be posted is some fun I have with Heroes pics in Paint Shop Pro. The link is: ****Enjoy the pics!**

******Okay, last chapters set-up didn't work. I have to talk to all of you separately. I just have to. It may make my chapters longer but I don't care.**

******LostBluePhantom- Aww! I love that I can make people laugh now cus normally when I make jokes, no one laughs…. Anyways, thanks bunches!**

******Inflatable Marshmellows- FINALLY someone guesses correctly as to who the British whoops is. Everyone keeps guessing Kensei but I had already wrote this chap when I posted that with Claude in it. Yeah, I love/ miss Zach. I wish the writers didn't get rid of Claude and Zach that's why they are here now. Bob, neat power, but icky icky blah personality! I ****really**** don't like him.**

******Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli- Have I mentioned I like your name? The last two parts I like and want. I figured we needed a little jealousy cus little kids are always like that. I was caught between strength, flexibility, and super-speed. Super-strength worked better here. Don't worry help arrives at the end of this chapter. It was Claude the lovely Invisible Brit from season one.**

******Horrowshowandlovely- Yeah everyone else has a guess or two on who it is. Yeah, they finally straightened HRG back up and made him likable and then they turned around and messed him up! I hate it!**

******Cubby 2000- aww, thank you!**

******55Valencia55- You either guessed Kensei or Claude but it's Claude.**

******Surima Anouk- Its just amazing to me that my story is liked so much by some of you. It just simply shocks me. Matt gets averted by a crash in the kitchen, so they are spared Time Out, and Sylar doesn't need to pit them against each other, they are already doing that themselves. Yep the rest Nikki's wacky family will come, not for a chapter or two but definitely soon.**

******Pawfoot- Yep, after all, his name might be Noah Bennet but he will always be HRG to the shows addicted fans.**

******2honest4myowngood- Heck, why not? I'm sure a hyper little electric girl flirting with all the boys will cause more much-needed chaos.**

******Disagd1- no problem, I don't like the two of them much at all. Since you are the second D.L. request he shall join with Micah in coming to the story. OMG, you just super-flattered me. That is just wow, makes me feel all happy.**

******HeroesBonesSNPB- thanks! **

******Okay, what did we just learn? That the British "whoops" is in fact Claude and that Micah, D.L. and Elle will arrive in upcoming chapters.**

******Now that I'm done doing my normal blabbing thing, you can all read.**

****

Parkman shrugged his head getting used to the chaos that became his life and bracingly entered the kitchen to identify the crash. Flooded onto the neat tile floor was a heap of chocolate chip cookies remnants of the jar that held them scattered throughout the morsels. Peter stood beside the counter, cheeks redder then ever, but without a cookie in his hand or mouth.

Though more frustrated then angry, Matt seemed to swell with rage before the little Petrelli. Sighing deeply he asked, "What happened in here?"

Peter assumed a quite serious face, like that of a dedicated soldier, "I won't tell you."

Parkman looked slightly taken back by the little boy's response, "You won't what?"

Peter remained steadfast in his secret keeping, and stared Matt straight in the face, "I refuse to be a whistleblower."

Matt was simply shocked by the five year old's determination, but spoke less then kindly, wanting to get this over with, "Peter. I know you don't want to, but I need to know who did it. If you don't tell me, I'll put you in Time Out."

Peter looked at Parkman with such a serious expression, that he almost looked like his normal self, though his voice was still quite small, "No. I won't tell on them. It isn't the right thing to do."

A small British voice then erupted from the counter right beside Matt's head, "Oh, sod it all, Peter! You don't have to be so darn noble! I'll take the stupid Time Out. Sheesh! You know I wouldn't have done the same for you!"

Claude then materialized before the former cop, complete with his jacket and a small amount of facial hair and no small collection of cookies stuffed in his pockets. He wore a look of one defeated and held out his wrists like one handcuffed to Parkman, "Fine! I broke the bloody cookie jar! Now clap me in irons and get it over with."

Though still shocked by the appearance of the five-year-old boy he lifted Claude off of the counter and set him on the ground, then knelt to speak exclusively with the little smuggler, "Now Claude, that was a very bad thing you did. It wouldn't be right if you had cookies and no one else."

Claude lowered his head, not in shame but agony. He hated moral lessons, he tended to zone them out and ignore them, but Parkman spoke the words into his mind as well.

Parkman continued, "But you did the right thing in the end; it was very good. You admitted that you were the one who did wrong and helped Peter get out of trouble. You need to learn how to own up to your mistakes and you did. Just for that, you get out of Time Out this time, but don't expect to get out of it again so easily."

Claude lifted his head a fraction completely surprised by his sudden release from punishment, "You mean, I'm not going into Time Out just cause I told you I did it?"

Parkman nodded, and Claude asked, "Do you think it works the same with jail?"

Matt sighed, "No, I don't."

Claude snapped his fingers, "Darn it, because that would've been great."

Still shaking his head, Matt rose and walked away, leaving the two invisible boys alone in the cookie-strewn kitchen. Peter nudged a cookie with his foot, and muttered softly, "Thanks."

Claude rolled his eyes, "No. Don't do the nice thing! I only did it so you would stop being so darn noble! But it doesn't look like it worked. I only saved your hide that once, but any other time I would turn tail and run."

Peter assumed a silly smile, and spoke in a teasing way, "No you wouldn't. You saved me cause we're friends. Come on, admit it!"

Claude shook his head vigorously, "Never! It's not true!"

He then began to run out of the room but was followed by Peter. Claude was so busy watching Peter that as he ran into the living room, bumped headlong into something blocking his path. He looked warily up to see a full-grown blonde woman with short hair and a disgruntled expression. Audrey shot an angry look at the formerly invisible boy before yelling to another room, "Parkman! This isn't what I signed up for when I became your partner and you know it!"

******Ha! A sitter comes into play! Review if you wanna see how she fairs!**

******See ya next time awesome people!**


	9. Audrey's Only Day of HeroSitting

**Disclaimer: I don't own awesomeness! The world is just that unfair.**

**I'm back. I am soooooooooo sorry for the long break. I feel just awful, really really awful. I hope you all like this. I promise to update sooner next time. I promise. I have just been soooo busy. You would not believe the projects and cold I have had.**

**Okay now to thank the hopefully patient people who reviewed:**

**LostBluePhantom- Yeah I miss all the people who magically faded away.**

**Sudoku- yeah, only people who were at the hotel and are on the show turned tiny. Matt called Audrey for back up.**

**Pawfoot- Yeah I love Claude. He rocks, and I missed him.**

**Inflatable Marshmellows- Yeah it was hard to write Peter and Claude as friends without making it slash cus I am soooo not into that thing at all.**

**Witty pseudonym- that is random, but I don't think she can legally arrest him unless he cuts someone's head open in front of her, which I so won't do.**

**Panda- aww thanks. I love little noble peter.**

**Disagd1- Oh mighty giraffe! That is a huge compliment! Thanks so much!**

**Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli- it's okay, it is a very common mistake. Yeah Audrey is here to help and will show up in later chappies, people don't worry. Yes I lovest Stargate, Jack and Daniel are really cute! I am in season 9 right now.**

**Horrorshowandlovely- yeah, but she can take them, well to a degree.**

**Obsessed wiv everything- Oh he called her in the magical time that I didn't put in. Don't worry escape is inevitable with this bunch. Maybe they'll meet her, but she creeps me out, so I'll think about it.**

**Qoh- yeah there are 18 five year olds and most of them have powers. This is why Parkman couldn't call up just anybody.**

**Thunderyoshi- Thank you bunches. But I fear I can't put the twins in. This is cus five year olds cry a bunch and if when one cries everyone dies, I would only have them and the indestructibles left and that would just be crap. Sorry.**

**Kay- Thanks; I love to hear that I write them right. I think that Peter and Claude were a good team so I miss Claude. How do I do it you ask? Magic, my dear reviewer, magic.**

**Karilee Kamikaze- Wow! Thank you so much! Fun fact, just as I wrote this and opened up my email, I got your review, which is neat.**

**Now that I am done going on and on with thanks, you guys can read now.**

Audrey was a good cop. She had stopped many crimes from being committed, she had put away many murderers and even once saved her own partner from a gruesome death. She thought she had seen it all, dealt with it all, and she's seen a lot. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Audrey, I want cookies!" Ando pleaded.

"Yeah! Give us cookies!" Hiro chimed in.

"Oooh! Do you have the sandwich kind or chocolate chip? Oooh I got it! The kind with the nuts and white chocolate chips, those are super good!" Kensei questioned Audrey as she began shrinking away from the mini heroes.

Meanwhile more heroes were requiring her attention, "Audrey! Tell West to stop flying over my head and dropping stuff on me, and tell him to fight me like a man!" Zach squealed as a tiny shoe connected with his head.

West protested to the adult while dodging his own shoe being flung back at him, "Well tell Zach that the only reason I won't come down is that I know the second I land he will clobber me with his new power!"

Claire added her own opinion into the jumble, "How about you tell them both to stop fighting over me and that we should just all get along and have fun."

Audrey stuck out her hands in a clear 'shut up a second' manner, "This is what we are all going to do: You are all gonna stop asking me about cookies and looking to me to solve your problems. Zach, West stop bugging each other; Claire, don't count on it happening in this life. And Isaac!" she added as the little painter began a new 'masterpiece' on one of the few untouched walls, "That is enough. You will not color any more animals on these walls. While we are on the subject, Mohinder, you need to find some paper to write your scientific findings on. All right? Is everyone clear?"

Those gathered reluctantly nodded their heads. Audrey continued, "Good. Now, I am going to put Candice in time out for impersonating me. I'll be right back."

Though silent as she left, the five-year-olds began talking all at once, the second the door was closed. Peter was the loudest of all and managed to quiet the others to be heard, "I think we have all had enough of being controlled. I left my hotel room because I wanted to be free, not bossed around by Audrey. Now I have got a plan for freedom, but not all of us can go. We need a few to stay behind. Eden, Isaac. Do you two think you can get Candice out and distract Audrey long enough for the rest of us to escape?"

Eden grinned evilly, "It'll be easy."

Peter smiled, "Good. Then get Candice to create an illusion for Audrey and come join us in the lobby."

Sylar raised his hand, "Is there any chance that in the name of the escape, brains will be involved?"

Nathan answered for him, "For the last time, it's brains; and if you violate the 'no touchy' rule, I will give you an up close and personal bird's eye view of the Empire State Building before I throw you off of it. Got it?"

Sylar began to pout, "All right, all right. I won't eat anyone's 'brains'." then he added only audible to himself, "yet."

They began to hear Audrey make her way back, so Peter added quickly, "Okay, do it quickly, while we make a break for it; then get out as quick as you can."

The two nodded while Peter and the rest ran to the front door, left and shut it quietly on their way to wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting world.

**There you have it, a chapter after an eternity of nothing.**

**Oh and by the way, I wrote one version of this chapter that didn't work so that's what took me longer and there was a bit of info in it that I couldn't fit into this one:**

**Parkman left Audrey in charge so he could go take a nap in another room and gave her Time out powers. Just though you wanted to know.**

**And if you guys want more you have to review!**


	10. Escaping the Hotel

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own the awesome Heroes show.**

**Hey everybody! I'm back!**

**Now to thank my reviewers:**

**Lost Blue Phantom- I am glad that you didn't think so. Sorry if I don't have Eden in her as much as you would like.**

**Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli- Sorry that I write short stuff, but sometimes it's all I can do.**

**Penman Specialist- Aww! Thanks a lot!**

**Queen of the solar system- Yeah Audrey is in this now whether she likes it or not. Considering Kensei just came to this time and discovered cookies he has to be specific.**

**Panda- Yes, the little heroes have left the building. I repeat, the little heroes have left the building. Thank you so much!**

**Pawfoot- I love the fact that so many people like you actually like this stuff that I write!**

**Sayuri Akiomoto the Jedi Person- Yay! My story makes people laugh! I decided that I wanted to be different then the show and make it funny while bringing back all the people we love and miss, I am just happy you all liked it too. Note to self give Mohinder notebook. I shall try to update sooner.**

**ATTENTION! Before any of you zone out and read, I wanna know what you guys would think about a Little Heroes Christmas edition I was thinking of writing. I'll need more ideas to write it, but if enough of you review about it I will write it. And if that goes well there will be a new years edition. So review if you want it!**

**Now read!**

"What do you mean you lost them?" Matt couldn't help but yell to his former partner Audrey, "There are 18 of them! How do you lose 18 five-year-olds?"

"Have you ever considered that it's easier to when 15 of them have super powers and the sitter doesn't?" Audrey fumed back, furious that Parkman was placing all the blame on her.

Parkman sat down tiredly on the couch behind him, "I guess you're right. I am just so tired of taking care of them. I completely forgot that you'd be outmatched. I guess I didn't think the plan through all the way."

Audrey sat down beside him, calming down a few degrees, "I guess. Those kids were just too clever for us."

"I know we have to find them, but I am just too tired. I got to bed real late last night and then all this happened. I have been all over this hotel finding the heroes only to have them escape before I can even get to sleep. I just can't take it."

Audrey felt his pain in his ten minutes of being in his shoes, and in a supporting manner laid a hand on his shoulder, "I am so sorry I lost them. They used an illusion on me and I had no way of knowing. The rest left before I realized what happened. The illusion must have dissolved when they left the building."

Parkman was leaning forward with his eyes closed, "We have to find them."

Audrey leaned forward to sit beside him, "We will."

-O-

Meanwhile 

"This is so awesome!" Nathan squeaked as soon as he was out on the sidewalk.

"You're telling me." HRG agreed as he stood beside him.

"And it's all ours." Peter declared joining them.

"AAAAAAH!! HELP!" Sylar squealed from within the rotating door that appeared stuck.

Peter walked to the rotating door and suddenly gripped onto thin air, "Claude! Stop it. You can't do stuff like that."

The Invisible boy materialized before them, "Why not? I thought that was why we were escaping!"

Five-year-old Peter put on his best stern face and said, "We were escaping to be free and have fun. Not trap fellow heroes in revolving doors."

Claude started to sulk before promptly pointing to Hiro, Ando and Kensei, who were spinning through the door as fast as humanly possible, "What about them?"

Nathan stepped forward to help, "They are only hurting themselves, not others. Now I think we should come up with a plan."

Mohinder emerged through one of the other doors, "I agree. We are causing too much suspicion."

They were indeed all 18 were running about the entrance and looked as if they might use their abilities any second. This is why Mohinder next said, "I know a playground I sometimes take Molly. Let's go."

With some reluctance the group began to make their way.

Claire was walking beside Zach and west. Both of whom were on either side and taller than her, which allowed them to make faces at each other without Claire knowing. Claire herself was half skipping and holding both of their hands, as happy as can be.

Behind her both fathers walked next to each other muttering about the strange boys. Peter led the procession of course with Hiro and friends and Molly. To the back of the unsuspecting group was a plotting Sylar.

"They'll see what happens when they cross me. They'll see." He was now saying.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A light little girls voice called to him from behind.

He turned to look at who had called. It was another five-year-old. This one was also blonde but she had a slightly malicious nature that Sylar could sense.

He cocked a smile, "Only when I'm planning to do something evil."

A wide grin filled her face, "So what are you planning?"

Intrigued by her interest he answered, "To kill them all first chance I get."

"Think you could use a hand?" She asked while producing one that held an electric spark, "I'm Elle."

Little Sylar's smile widened with ideas, "I could always use a hand."

And he extended his own to escort her, "I'm Sylar."

She extinguished the spark in her own hand and took his smiling, "Pleased to meet you."

And with that the two new evildoer friends began walking hand-in-hand behind the unknowing heroes concocting evil plans.

**Okay there you have it!**

**Also I have other story ideas on my main page so if you want to see em go look at them and message me if you want any. There is also a myspace link to some pictures I drew of the heroes.**

**Go check it out!**


	11. Nathan Wins and Loses

**Disclaimer: For crying out loud, surely some of you must realize that heroes is too awesome for a lowly fanfiction writer to own. For those of you haven't, get with the picture already!**

**I'm back! Yes after a month or two I have finally returned!**

**I hope most of you return for this chapter.**

**Now to the thank thew awesome people who showed up last chapter! I love you guys!**

**Surima Anouk- Yeah, if they were to stay somewhere like that too long, the police would probably wanna check it out. That's why they sought out the safety of the playground. And actually semi-soon Angela will in fact be gracing my little story with her presence.**

**Penman Specialist- Zach and West will almost always feud they both want Claire to be their friend alone. Typical little jealous boys if you ask me. I'm glad you like my story so much. I am with you, I only want Sylar and Elle together if they are five and I am in control of their fates. Keep reading.**

**QueenieMeanie- I too am glad that you stumbled upon my little story again as well. I had figured that if Matt was left alone too long, he was bound to lose it so I had to bring in a reinforcement. Little Peter will always be a free spirit and try to defy rules, that's why I love him. I'm sorry I didn't update that soon.**

**Sayuri Akimoto the Jedi Person- Thanks a bunch for your brilliant little comments! It's people like you that make me love writing. I apologize for not having the special editions. The fact that my story has affected your viewing habbits… well I'm not sure if I should be honored or apologize. Anyways, thanks for your awesome review!**

**HeroesBonesSNPB- Yes, Elle is here, I was a little iffy, but I am actually pleased with what I did with her. It works.**

**Kabula873- yes, I quite like the playground idea, it gives me so many ideas as well as opportunities for mischief. They shall be there for multiple chapters.**

**Birdhearted- I am quite happy that my Elle adding has received such a positive reaction, it assures me I made the right decision.**

**Obsessed wiv everything- Again I apologize for being unable to write any special editions. And yes, Angela shall come soon.**

**Pawfoot- Sylar and Elle, indeed. Thanks for reading!**

**Panda- Sylar and Elle may be trouble, but there has to be some sense of danger in there. The playground is awesome cus I made it up! Don't worry more Zach and West are on the horizon.**

**Tacroy- I am pleased that you enjoy my story. I shall try to update more soon.**

**Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli- Don't worry, I am just glad you still read the story. Yeah even baddies shouldn't be picked on as he was. If you wanted Elle sooner, you should have brought her up earlier. Matt and Audrey shall get them back…eventually but with special help.**

**TorryLover- Yeah, even oddballs, evildoers like Sylar need a friend sometimes.**

**Starrycup665- So pleased to have another reader. I am more than happy that I have delighted you with my simple words. I wouldn't have my story without all of the characters reacting to each other the way they do. It is such a joy to write with these great characters. Your review actually gave me an inspiration burst this chapter so thank you very much!**

**Okay, I know I said I would write the special editions but I didn't have hardly any ideas and then my computer went down. It has been down for like a month and I have had to use someone else's computer to do my stuff. I sincerely apologize for the disappointed hopes and the delay between chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Now read! **

"Peter Petrelli, get your butt down here right now!" five year old Nathan squeaked to his little brother.

Peter, who stood perched on the roof of the highest tower on the playground, taunted, "Make me!"

Nathan scowled, "You know I can't, it's the same reason why you can't fly off that tower!"

Peter rocked on the balls of his feet on the edge, "Oh come on, Nathan! What's the worst that can happen?"

Nathan rolled his little eyes impatiently, "You know exactly the worst that can happen. And trust me; you don't want to be dissected. It's not fun."

Peter chuckled fearlessly, "I'll only get dissected if they catch me! I have enough powers to keep myself hidden as long as I want! You gotta give me a better reason for why I shouldn't just fly all over this playground."

Nathan bowed his head deep in thought, when he raised his face he had on a triumphant grin, "You get down here normally…or I'll-"

"You'll do what? Lecture me? Talk bad about me at press conferences? Please! There's nothing that bad that you could do to me." Peter laughed in his apparent success.

But Nathan still smiled victoriously, "Oh I know that I can't do anything bad to you normally, but what I've got planned is far worse than you can imagine."

Still convinced of his conquest but cautious of his brother's new confidence, little Peter warily asked, "What are gonna do?"

His grin in full blaze, Nathan proudly declared, "I'll tell Mom."

The look on Peter's face at these words was pure horror, "You wouldn't dare."

Nathan could see a win quite clear now, "Oh yes I would. You know I would. Now why don't you come back down here nice and normal before I have to tell her?"

Peter sighed in defeat, and muttered "Party pooper."

Peter then began to climb down from the tower glowering. As soon as he was back down to the ground he glared at the little congressman, "Happy now?"

Still smiling brightly, Nathan answered, "Extremely. Now run off and play like a nice normal kid."

And with that, Nathan walked away, an extra spring in his step from his most recent victory. That was until he was hit by West who was in a swinging contest with Zach. The watching Peter laughed hysterically pointing at his sometimes over-pompous brother.

The swinging contest stopped. West jumped off his spring to rush to his victim, "Oh god! Mr. Petrelli! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there! I didn't mean to I swear-"

Nathan however stood up and shook the dust off of his tiny suit, and held out a hand to stop flyboy's blubbering, "It's okay kid, I'm alright."

West wiped his brow in relief, "Thank god. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Nathan shook his head, "No really, I'm alright."

And he walked off, but with a slight ruffled air to him. West stood staring after him until a huge whoop of laughter disturbed his worried thoughts. There on the swing Zach sat laughing his head off clutching the swing for support.

West began to stare fiercely at his opponent but was cut off by Claire who came stomping up to him.

Claire was fuming, "What the heck was that?! I know you have a thing against my adopted dad but did you really have to hit my real father! SHEESH! It's like you have a vendetta against my dads! I don't like it! So stop it!"

She then whacked his arm. She was interrupted by a thud not too far away. Zach had fallen off his swing in his laughing fit. Claire then marched angrily towards her Texas friend, and whacked him on the head.

Zach was immediately knocked out of his hysterics, "Ow! What did I do?"

She shrieked, "You, laughed at my dad getting hurt and I don't like that at all!"

She then walked away from the two of them, yelling in her tiny squeak, "Just because we were turned into five year olds doesn't mean you have to act so immature! So grow up!"

She then began to trudge towards the playground towers. For one moment Zach and West stared in disbelief after her, their mouths hanging open, 'til their minds caught up to what just happened. The two exchanged glares as they both began to follow her, as if her behavior was the other's fault before they began to call after her.

"Wait! Claire!" They called futilely after her, but she would here none of it.

Nikki had been on one of the swings next to them and just blinked after them in shock, "Weird." She muttered to herself.

"What's weird?" A small voice asked from behind her.

"Yeah Nikki, what's weird?" a second voice asked, this one velvet.

Her eyes lit up at the voices, and she whirled around excitedly, "D.L.? Micah?"

**Oooh! New characters! Doesn't that make you wanna review to get new chapters!**

**Sorry if it was short!**

**Now review!**


	12. The Five Year Old Married Couple

**Disclaimer: Don't any of you get it already? Heroes is far too awesome for little old me to own. I am just the sadistic fool who turned them into five-year-olds!**

**After another long absence I return to you! I hope this chapter isn't sadly disappointing like I fear it will be.**

**On to thank people:**

**Sayuri the Dramatic Doctor- Me too! I thought it was awful that they killed off D.L. I really liked him. Yeah, it gets a little odd, but what about this story isn't odd? Yep, getting told on sucked so you had to strike up deals with your sibs to get out of trouble. I am also part hyena so I would have died laughing if I saw that! Well, I am pleased that I haven't messed up Heroes for you.**

**Writerchick786- So happy that you like it. I love Molly/Micah too! Yay!**

**Amy-the-rat- Your review was awesome1 I loved the awesome sauce stuff! I totally started saying that after I read that. It was soo funny. Bringing in new characters is always a blast cus all of you reviewers flip out and get all happy. So its great. Tiny-baddies are a hoot to write also.**

**TorryLover- Well, here's another chapter! Keep reviewing!**

**Surima Anouk- I know! I love Molly/Micah I already have a scene for them planned out in my head. It will be in one of the upcoming chapters. Age doesn't matter when it comes to ships, they are still adorable.**

**Penman Specialist- Sorry if I confused, I don't mean to, things just sound different to me than to everyone else. Ooo, group games sounds great. I like that, 'the playground era' it sounds sweet and awesome, like swawesome! Hee hee.**

**Pawfoot- aww, yay! Glad I made your day better!**

**HeroesBonesSNPB- so glad you liked it! Keep reading!**

**Panda- yep, Nathan finally won a little. Well, go on. Read!**

**Kay- well, these kids are way too energized for naptime, though I am sure when Matt gets a hold of them they are all in for major time out and naps all around! Hee hee.**

**TJtrack99- Awww! It made me happy! Yep, more hystericosity coming up!**

**Starrycup665- The whole Zach vs. West dynamic is very big in here its fun and easy to write. I shall try to update more but I get lazy and interested in other stuff.**

**Birdhearted- yep, most can relate to the 'tattle tell' scenario, it was quite terrifying when we were kids.**

**x-team-jacob-x- me too! I do write serious but funny is much more fun and easy to write. Happy you liked. I love your name by the way, Twilight is soooo awesome.**

**Okay after much ado, you can read my little chapter. Enjoy!**

"Mom!" Micah yelled happily, "I am so glad we found you!"

"Oh, I know honey! Me too!" little Nikki squeaked happily clutching her son warmly.

"Nikki!" D.L. enthusiastically.

"Oh, D.L. it is so good to see you two again." She responded smiling warmly as she turned to hug her little husband.

"I know! I was wondering where you went." D.L. responded stroking her hair.

"What do you mean 'where I went'?" Nikki questioned, pulling back slightly.

D.L. looked confused now, "I mean, that when we woke up, you weren't there."

"That doesn't make any sense. I woke up when HRG came in and no one else was in there." Nikki replied, just as puzzled.

"That is so weird." Little D.L. murmured.

"Like Twilight Zone weird." Micah agreed, "Well, that's what we get for having 13 for a room number."

"Wait. What number?" Nikki now asked, eyes wide.

"Thirteen." D.L. answered calmly.

"Well that explains it." She muttered, "Stupid Jessica."

"What'd she do this time?" Micah asked his mom.

"She must have woken up during the night and switched rooms." Nikki said pacing in front of the swing set.

D.L. watched his five-year-old wife pace, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Nikki began, "when I was leaving the room this morning with HRG, I saw the room number said 16, not 13. I just thought that I had remembered the wrong room from the night before."

"Oh," D.L. sighed, "That makes sense."

"Yeah, that explains it. So what did you two do after you didn't find me?" Nikki asked sitting down on the swing again.

D.L. looked down as if this was not a conversation that he wanted to discuss. She sensed this and began to pursue it, "D.L.? What did you do?"

Her little husband was a now a five-year-old caught doing something wrong.

Nikki on the other hand took on the role of a scolding mother, which looked quite odd on a five-year-old. When D.L. refused to answer, Nikki continued with the interrogation, "D.L., tell me. If you don't I can always get Jessica to ask you for me."

After a quick 'deer-caught-in-headlights' look, D.L. sighed deeply before answering, "Fine, fine; I'll tell you. But you won't like it."

Nikki swung her legs up into a crossed leg position on her swing to brace herself before saying, "I'm ready."

"Okay," D.L. sighed leaning against one of the poles of the swing set while Micah sat down in the sand and began drawing with his finger.

After one last deep breath, D.L. began, "So when we couldn't find you, we weren't about to start going door-to-door in our five-year-old states. We were going to just wait 'til you showed up but Micah was hungry. I didn't know where any food was so I eventually decided to call up Room Service but they didn't have anything cheap or appropriate breakfast food, so we left the hotel to look for something to eat. After walking a few blocks we found a donut shop so we ate there."

"You ate where?!" Nikki yelled, she had been mad about Room Service and now was infuriated, she jumped off her swing and began shouting, "A donut shop? For our son? Really? I thought we agreed no junk food!"

"We did! But you weren't exactly around! And I am sorry that we didn't find a health food counter!" D.L. yelled back, no longer leaning.

"He's my son and I won't have him eating that stuff! Do you want him to grow up obese like everyone else?" She growled stepping closer to D.L.

"He's my son too! And what would you have had me do? Let him starve? Wait for you to show up? I'm sorry if I just wanted to feed him. As my wife and his mother, you should have been there to take of him yourself, if you were so concerned!" D.L. fumed stepping closer 'til the two were only inches apart.

"Well, I'm so sorry honey, that my split personality didn't like my hotel room so got up and switched! I am soo sorry!"

"Hem hem." Another voice cleared its throat.

The feuding couple turned to see who interrupted their shouting match. Standing a little to the side was Mohinder, wide-eyed and shocked, "Do you think you two could take your game of _house_ somewhere else and play more quietly?"

They stared at him in bewilderment.

"Huh?" Nikki voiced.

Mohinder then looked over their shoulders to a bench with an elderly couple staring at the little married couple with confusion. The old man now muttered to his wife, "Kids these days sure can get into character."

"Yes, I agree." The little old woman whispered back, "They were quite realistic, they sounded just like you and me when we used to argue."

The little family now got why Mohinder intervened, they were blowing their cover. Five-year-olds didn't typically argue about what their_son _ate for breakfast.

Understanding, now, Nikki adopted a more suitable character, and replied to Mohinder, "Okay, but he was just being a big meanie-head!"

D.L. caught on as well, "I was only being a meanie-head because she stole my swing set."

Mohinder nodded with approval, "Okay, just don't yell next time."

The married couple nodded quickly before running off to the merry-go-round with Micah.

Mohinder turned from the swings to continue his rounds. He made it his job to make sure that the others acted like little kids and he was doing it well.

He now was heading to the monkey bars that Kensei was throwing himself off of when he heard a little girl call, seductively, "Oh Mohinder…"

**Who is seducing Mohinder now? **

**Review if ya ever wanna find out!**

**Reviews are love!**


	13. Little Evil Masterminds

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anyone from heroes. Quit making me say that! You know how much that hurts!**

**Okay I know it has been five billion years and this is not the longest chapter but I just could not make it much longer it was good as is.**

**I am so sorry. Life has been so crazy. I cannot apologize enough. I was not into heroes for a very long time. I stopped watching season three after like the third episode, it was too disappointing so I can't add in any of those characters except maybe Daphne if you guys wanted her.**

**I cannot tell you when the next chapter will come but I hope it will not be as long coming. I have been so busy its not funny. I have actually been busy writing my own book and all my writing genius has gone into that. I am sorry again.**

**I will not do the whole thank you thing this time but you guys all rock and I could not write without you guys!**

**I just got a review the other day that helped give me a boost to write this so reviews are so important! I know I don't deserve them but I appreciate them so much!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

Mohinder turned to see who had called to him and saw Elle leaning against one of the firefighter style poles. She had what could only be called an evil smirk on her five year old face.

"Um. Yes?" Mohinder asked the little villain he hadn't met yet. His eyes darting over to where Adam was showing off his invulnerability to Molly by jumping off the monkey bars repeatedly.

"You are Mohinder, right? The scientist who is trying to 'cure' us, right?" She asked with little quotations marks in the air.

"That is the theory." Mohinder clarified, flinching as Kensei hit the ground for the fourth time in a row.

"That is fascinating." Elle said, slinking closer, not noticing his preoccupation. "I think science is hot."

Mohinder looked at her quickly almost as though he thought he misheard her and also as though he thought she was insane, "Hot? Really? You really are strange. What did you say your power was…"

"Elle, " she finished his sentenced before answering his question, "And I have control over electric charges."

"Fascinating," Mohinder stated.

Just then from behind Elle she heard a quiet "Psssst!"

She looked quickly when she saw Mohinder looking at Adam climbing the monkey bars again and saw Sylar crouched in the shadow underneath one of the playground platforms.

"Will you excuse me?" Elle said to Mohinder.

"No, not at all, I really must be going." And he slipped away to stop Adam from jumping off again.

Elle joined her fellow villain underneath the p[platform and hissed, "What? I was just about to reel him in!"

"Reel him in? I thought I was your boyfriend!" Sylar hissed back turning whiny.

"Of course you are! I didn't mean it like that, silly! I mean I was gonna zap him so we could get him alone and to some lab somewhere and get us back to normal. But now I missed my shot!" Elle whispered to her five year old boyfriend.

"Oh." Sylar simply stated. "Oops. Sorry bout that. What should we do now?"

"Hmmm…I dunno. Should we work on getting more minions or cookies first?" Elle asked, her little face contorted with concentration.

"Maybe we could get some brians?" Sylar asked, his little voice quivering with hopefulness.

"Ew. No brains. If you want this relationship to work, you have to lay off on the brains." Elle scolded Sylar.

"Fine." Sylar said, his shoulders slumped in resignation, "Then lets get some cookies."

"M'kay. I know a guy who can help us get some. Come with me pumpkin." Elle said and the two evil masterminds crept out of their hiding place unaware that Peter had been sitting invisibly on the platform they had been under.

"Oh no." Peter whispered. "I have to warn somebody!"

Then he ran off the platform and visiblized again.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the playground…"Watch this Molly!"

"Kensei! Don't you leap off one more time!" Mohinder scolded.

"Oops…too late!" Kensei laughed as he fell…again.

**Dun dun dun.**

**Kensei falls down again.**

**What do you think? Am I as good as ever or has absence made me worse?**

**Do you guys hate me for leaving?**

**Do you guys like this new development.**

**And yes it was Elle. I originally planned it to be Eve but this way worked better.**

**Please review guys!**


End file.
